


某一天

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Rutting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: Alpha朴佑镇发情了。
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin, 朴佑镇/金东贤
Kudos: 5





	某一天

这件事其实没什么特别的，朴佑镇搂着他的东东哥醒来的时候正在经历一次寻常的晨勃。以易感期为借口他已经缠着金东贤在不多的假期里做了好几次，早就被从里到外标记好的Omega自然回避不了，跟弟弟昼夜颠倒着玩。只是朴佑镇当天突然良心发现，小心翼翼地起床了，选择去浴室冲个凉水澡。

金东贤是被薄荷味惊醒的，那种直冲大脑的冰冷使他几乎一瞬就醒了过来，可是朴佑镇不在身边。浓郁到近乎发情的信息素味道让他不自觉下体发酸，Omega的本能此时冒头，他身体发热，阴茎忍不住抬头，穴口也在张合蠕动着。

整个宿舍都是朴佑镇信息素的味道。林煐岷疯了一样焦躁，他推开金东贤卧室房门就对他大叫你快给我去浴室看看佑镇，话间不断搓着鼻子，柠檬的酸味无限度地扩张着，金东贤吓了一大跳，坐起身后却跟林煐岷闹了个大红脸——身上全是青青紫紫的痕迹，就差往上写纵欲两个大字。

林煐岷想要揶揄，却又不得不严肃地跟金东贤重申：快去浴室看看佑镇，他可能发情了。我受不了这个味道，你自己注意，我去公司了。

话毕就逃也似地拿了包冲出家门，门被他甩得震天响。

金东贤坐在床上，眨眨眼还在迷糊，Alpha发情吗，他想，佑镇发情了？他生活中的Alpha并不多，发过情的更是一个都没有，他急得不知所措，只知道从床尾拿过一件不知道干净不干净的T恤套在身上，堪堪遮住了屁股就往浴室走。

信息素让他腿软，早就半勃的阴茎在腿间晃来晃去，他只能选择性无视，扶着墙摸到了浴室门口。极其冷冽的味道让他胯部发酸，鼻腔里的冰冷和发热的身体打架，金东贤几乎要跪下来。他抬手敲门，·出来的声音已经打飘，刚喊了声佑镇，朴佑镇就把门打开，拉着金东贤抵着洗手台咬。

他疯一样啃着金东贤的嘴唇，把他的舌头勾出来尝他喉口的甜。朴佑镇恶劣地用虎牙反复摩挲金东贤的下唇，啜得啧啧有声，那股木香忽地涌出来，像金东贤后穴的液体，温温地浸了朴佑镇一手。朴佑镇移开摸着穴口的手，嘴往下再亲到哥哥的后颈，舔着腺体的同时抬眼看到金东贤的脸已经红透了，那双三白眼像平白无故温柔了数倍，垂着眼皮半睁着模糊。金东贤随着他的舔舐缓缓地叫着，小声得几乎不可闻，可朴佑镇还是听到了，他把沾满清液的手捅进金东贤嘴里，搅乱了金东贤的呼喊，又凑到金东贤耳边喘粗气，龟头抵着穴口冲撞，却就是不进去。

朴佑镇说，东东、东东哥好色情。

金东贤呜咽一声，啜响了朴佑镇的手指，又用牙齿轻轻咬。他含糊不清地说，同时后穴反复张合要把Alpha的龟头往里勾，佑镇啊，佑镇呜……进来、进来。

朴佑镇受不了金东贤这样叫，他暗骂一声就往里捅，冲进去的刹那金东贤高叫一声，后又马上咬住嘴唇，只知道呜呜地喘，尾音吊得朴佑镇把持不住。

金东贤完全发情了，被Alpha狂溢的信息素挖出了本能，他全身滚烫，朴佑镇的阴茎像抵到他的内脏，可他还是疯狂地迎合着，唯一留下的理智是告诫自己不要叫得太浪。但朴佑镇喜欢他叫得那么浪，他又用手撑开了金东贤的嘴巴，在他的腺体上嘬出大红印，又咬着舔着，金东贤忍不住只好呜呜噎噎地乱叫，跟着朴佑镇撞击的节奏反复喘。

囊袋把金东贤的屁股打得一片通红，朴佑镇还在玩他的奶头，拈住了又要往外扯，激得他水流得像泉，小腿发了软。他竭力撑着洗手台，可朴佑镇把他往自己那扯，又要把他往墙上顶，他手和脚一起打滑，正好朴佑镇又顶到了前列腺，爽得他两眼发黑直往后倒。

朴佑镇的手掌抵在了他和墙壁之间，金东贤心疼了，模模糊糊地捉住朴佑镇的手，想要亲又忍不住喘气，软软地全喷在弟弟的掌心，腻得朴佑镇只知道捂住他嘴巴再发狠干他。他一腔甜腻全被捂成闷声，就得以放开了叫，舌头被干得伸出来，他就去舔朴佑镇的掌心。他视线被不知道什么糊成一片，只有朴佑镇的眼睛他还看得见，就要用手去摸。他在朴佑镇的手掌心里喊他的名字，夹杂着一些意味不明的呻吟，体内的阴茎撞得他要疯了，穴壁高热要磨起火，前列腺被顶得快要麻木。他整个人都要烂在朴佑镇臂弯里，晃成一滩水，穴壁分泌出来的清液要往地上滴。

高潮来得又快又狠，他咬住了朴佑镇的手，喉口却仍旧转着弯替他叫，射出来的瞬间他软得脱力，倒在洗手台上，又被朴佑镇捉住了抱着。弟弟的力气大得出奇，抱着他往浴室外面走，阴茎还插在他穴里面。Omega不配有不应期，可金东贤着实累了，他收缩着穴口要把朴佑镇夹出来，朴佑镇叼着他的脖子，舌头藏在里面舔，像抗议金东贤的小动作。

朴佑镇把他扔在了床上，撞了几下就射进去了，Alpha成结撑得金东贤又呜咽一声，他的视线好不容易清晰，朴佑镇把脸窝在他颈窝里，闻他的信息素香气。金东贤像摸狗狗一样帮弟弟整理汗湿的头发，问他发情是怎么回事。朴佑镇的声音沉在金东贤颈项，模糊地说什么就是想做，说得金东贤发笑，低低的笑声从他鼻腔滚出来。

朴佑镇又低头去咬金东贤的奶头，像吸奶一样嘬，嘬得金东贤不好意思了，去揪朴佑镇的脸颊肉，又因为Alpha的挑逗变得敏感起来。他控制不住穴道的收缩，几下就吸得朴佑镇又硬起来，他说东东哥还想要。他说我也是。

话毕就又是往里狂捣，撞得啪啪响。金东贤受不了这个力道和频率，脚趾抓紧了床单，小腿又被朴佑镇捞起来，他整个人被对折，后穴被压得更深，朴佑镇欺上身跟他接吻的时候他甚至觉得朴佑镇顶到了他的胃。

小狗的虎牙又在咬哥哥的嘴唇，金东贤被他咬得七荤八素，头只是晕，因为Alpha而被迫发情已经够无语了，现在又被亲得情潮转头继续来，他喘着叫“啊哈”，一阵一阵地颤抖着，拖长了声音喊朴佑镇。

他又射了一次，全射在朴佑镇腹肌上，白花花一片顺着肌肉纹理往下流。他完全没了力气，生殖道却打开了，流出大股淫水，热流全浇在朴佑镇龟头上。朴佑镇爽得抱紧了金东贤，把金东贤抱起来咬他喉结，意识涣散的金东贤只能任由弟弟作为，被弟弟咬住了右耳垂。朴佑镇舌尖往那颗痣上钻，像要捣出一个耳洞。

他没问金东贤是不是同意他进入生殖腔，作为弟弟他任性地捅了进去，换的是哥哥骤然缩紧的肌肉和一声尖叫。生殖道的软肉更柔软更性感，攀着附上他的阴茎，层层叠叠地造快感，金东贤流着眼泪，全打在朴佑镇颈项，他受不了地捶打弟弟的肩膀，呜呜地却说不成一个完整的句子，软道的水流得不像样，随着抽插又脏了床单。

生殖道内几乎全是敏感点，磨得金东贤水直流，眼泪也收不住，他把哭喊全埋进朴佑镇颈窝，好死不死朴佑镇还咬住了腺体，用虎牙撕出一个口。金东贤终于控制不住喊出声，带着哭腔挠朴佑镇的耳膜。

朴佑镇还知道松了口，扳过哥哥的脸看那双哭得通红的眼睛，他觉得抱歉，又说对不起，手忙脚乱地亲那些连成线的眼泪，可阴茎也没停过，顶得金东贤边打哭嗝边叫。朴佑镇说哥忍不住就咬我吧，金东贤指甲磕进掌心也还在摇头，哭得不成声，皱着眉又张嘴喘。他在朴佑镇捅进生殖道的时候就已经潮吹一次，前列腺液流得两人小腹湿湿黏黏，现在阴茎又站起来，马眼酸疼又射不出什么，折磨得他忍不住哭叫又咬紧嘴唇。

最后在朴佑镇往他生殖腔里成结时他射了，射出一滩夹着几丝精液的清液，他累得抬不起手，小声骂朴佑镇坏蛋，狗崽子，反正能骂的都骂了，朴佑镇抽出来的时候还因为腿软要让人抱去清理。哥对不起，朴佑镇不知道说了多少次了，又还在一次又一次地说，金东贤也一遍一遍骂，打朴佑镇肩膀，咬朴佑镇腺体，打骂得朴佑镇觉得委屈了。他说Alpha本能我已经在控制了，水打在两个人身上，他说现在我也很想操哥但是操不了。他倒是委屈得带了哭腔，又惹得金东贤心疼得直亲，说发情期嘛你来吧哥还受得住。

朴佑镇无比诚实地交代其实第一次成结的时候情潮就退了，气得金东贤又要打他，又下不去手了只好抱着人咬嘴唇。

End.


End file.
